


Hungry

by a_desiredconflict



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lust, Making Out, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_desiredconflict/pseuds/a_desiredconflict
Summary: Awkward time spent together turns into a surprise makeout session in Cullen's quarters.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 32





	Hungry

Kiara stood in her sleeping gown on the walkway connecting Solas’s rotunda to Cullen’s office. The snow muffled any sounds within the walls of Skyhold. Not that there would be much sound at this hour. The moon was high, and its light reflected off of the snow, illuminating the grounds as if it were just a very, cloudy day. Kiara had no trouble seeing everything from the tavern down to the stables on the other side from this vantage point. She would stand here in the wind, watch anyone still working, or stumbling out of the tavern, and in a few minutes, her mind would calm enough for sleep.

That’s how it worked before becoming an item with her Commander. A few minutes turned into half an hour as her calm kept getting disrupted by how close she was to his office, the office that doubled as his quarters.

_It’s just a short walk that way. I want to see him._

She was sure he’d be sleeping by this hour. Her ‘want’ wasn’t a good enough reason to possibly wake him up. None of them ever got enough sleep as it is. So, Kiara shook her head, closed her eyes, held her face up toward the stars, and hoped the wind would take her thoughts away. The feel of the cold, steady breeze rolling over her skin was peaceful, and the sound was hypnotic. She became so intensely focused on the sound that she hadn’t heard Cullen’s office door open. She didn’t hear footsteps, and she didn’t hear her name called. She did feel when a hand touched her shoulder.

“Shit!” She cursed, jumped away from the touch, tripped over her own feet, landing on her backside.

“Kiara, it’s just me!” A voice spoke out in a whispered tone much louder than a proper whisper.

Kiara looked at bare feet and drifted up to calves with dark blonde hairs. She saw light-colored breeches that stopped at knees and a loose white tunic that plunged deep at the neck, revealing a lot of a man’s broad and muscled chest. Then her sight traveled along his neck, onto the stubbly jaw, and lastly, saw Cullen’s face looking down at her with messy hair. Kiara looked him up and down again in shock. She could have sworn that at least a minute passed before she tried to speak.

“Cu-Cu-Cullen.” Her mind was distracted by armorless, half-dressed Cullen, and her face felt very hot now.

“Are you cold?” He asked with genuine concern thinking her stuttering was from a shiver presumably. “Take my hand and get off the cold ground.”

She took the hand he held out for her. Once he helped her up, he grabbed her other hand as well. Cullen enveloped both of them with his.

“Why are you out here, Kiara?”

Her thoughts hadn’t fully righted themselves yet, so all she could manage were simple answers. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Were you coming to see me?” She felt his hands tighten their grip.

“I wanted to,” she squeezed his hands in return.

Cullen smiled at her. “Well, let’s not stand out here,” he let go of one of her hands and started leading her to his office door. “We can talk in my office where it’s at least less windy.

They stepped into his office, where one of the candelabras was already lit. Kiara stood in front of the door that Cullen shut behind them, and, all of a sudden, felt very naked. It occurred to her that she was in a sleeping gown. It went to her ankles, but she only had a loin wrap underneath and no breastband on. Kiara crossed her arms in front of her subconsciously. Cullen had finished clearing the books off of the one chair and saw her wrap her arms around herself.

“I’m sorry, there’s no fire in here, but if you wait here, I can go up and get something for you to wear,” he said as he started to walk toward the ladder.

“Your room is up there?” She asked, despite knowing the answer.

He stopped just in front of the ladder. “Yes, it is.”

“Could we go up there? You have blankets, and then both of us could be warm.” Kiara said without thinking of the implication.

“Kiara, is that appropriate?” Cullen’s eyes flitted down her, and up again, a pink shade flooded his cheeks. “We aren’t fully dressed.”

Now her face’s color was the same as his, but she shook her head at him. “I know, but I just don’t want to be alone.”

Cullen took a step back from the ladder and said, “You're right, of course, we could both be warmer up there. I promise not to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” He made a motion for her to go to the ladder.

“Thank you, Cullen, for the promise. Please, go up first, though.” She hadn’t forgotten about her lack of clothing.

He listened. Kiara waited until she heard his steps on the floor above her and then climbed up. She popped her head through the opening and saw the bed, a chest for storage, wood planks in a corner, and… a hole in the roof.

_Don’t we have people and funds for these sorts of repairs or cleanup?_

She thought to herself as she planted her feet on the third floor of this tower. Kiara turned her head to get a look at the room again. Despite the hole and debris, the room felt cozy, and his bed looked comfortable.

Cullen was standing in front of the footboard of his bed, “It isn’t much. I haven’t had a guest in my quarters before.”

Kiara crossed in front of him and sat on the edge of the bed to his left. She looked up at him with a mischievous grin, “I believe we’ve talked about your lack of vows before, and so I highly doubt that.”

“Maker!” Cullen shouted. “That’s not what I was inferring to.” He rubbed the back of his neck as per usual when he was embarrassed.

“Or maybe you were always their guest?” Kiara giggled to herself as Cullen’s face turned into a darker shade of pink.

“I don’t have a lot of experience,” he paused, “in having or being a guest.”

“That would explain the way you kiss,” she said without thinking, as per her usual.

“What?! Am I bad?!” Cullen yelled out the questions before Kiara had a chance to recover her stupid mouth.

“No, no! Void, take me! I didn’t mean it that way,” she put her face in her hands until he stood in front of her. She put her hands back into her lap and glanced up at his face.

“Well, explain. Please?” His blush was gone, and he looked at her with the expression he used on recruits when he’d ask a combat-related question.

_Shit. My damn mouth._

She fidgeted with the fabric of her sleeping gown and turned to face him fully. Kiara had to collect herself before she could explain. She inhaled a large breath slowly and began speaking on the exhale.

“When you kiss me, it feels like you’ve been starving for someone to kiss you back.” Remembering the kisses he’d given her, she paused and lightly brushed her lips with two fingertips. “Your kisses feel hungry.”

She tried to look at anything other than Cullen’s mouth and settled for looking at his feet. Cullen lifted her chin and didn’t waste time planting his mouth on hers. As their lips locked together, the hand that had been on her chin moved to grip her neck. His thumb still under her chin to force her head to tilt up more. A shiver rolled from where Cullen’s hand was, all the way down to her toes leaving goosebumps in its wake. Her toes curled, and she shuddered under him. Kiara parted her lips to let his tongue in, and Cullen moaned into her mouth as their tongues crashed into each other. Kiara tasted the staleness of waking from sleep and a hint of sweet wine in his mouth.

_Oh, I want more._

Her hands found his bare hips under the wide opening the tunic gave because he leaned over her. Kiara gripped them hard and pulled him toward her. Kiara fell back against the bed and had hoped he’d fall on top of her, but Cullen used his free hand to catch himself. Her Commander hovered a foot above her, eyes focused on her mouth, breathing heavily with his grip still firm on her throat. She watched him as he licked his lips and leaned down. Kiara thought he was going back to her mouth, but she felt his freshly moistened lips on her collar bone instead.

Cullen started there, slowly planting kisses or licks along her neck. Each time he touched her, Kiara inhaled sharply and wriggled her legs. The shivers of pleasure almost becoming painful in how often they were shooting through her. His touch was intoxicating, and she didn’t want him to stop. Soon, he made it up to her earlobe and lightly bit the bottom. “Cullen!” Kiara yelped, and she curled her fingers, stabbing her nails into his skin. She felt him jerk at the sudden pain, but it didn’t stop him from sucking on her ear. Kiara relaxed her fingers, and he let go of her earlobe. He laid down next to her, released her neck, and whispered into her ear.

“I’m not starving for _someone_. It’s you, Kiara. I’m always hungry for you.”


End file.
